Wish Apon an Angel
by Iggylover2.0
Summary: With a final rip, my wings are gone. I'm trying to twist around, trying to find the angel that would do this to me. I'm falling faster now, I have to look. Have to know. I manage to turn my head, and look up. It's him. It's Patch. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

_****_

**AN: Ok everyone, this is my first Hush;Hush fanfic. So I'm hoping it goes well... **

**Go ahead and check out my friend maxride45's stories!**

****

**I read Cresando! Who else loved it? I thought that at first, she completely ruined it by having Nora always mad at Patch, but after I finished I was like: Oh, I get it now! That was really good!**

**Go read it if you haven't already!**

**

* * *

**

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and **_

_**Fill me with your poison **_

_**Take me, t-t-take me wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**_

_**Hey boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away **_

_**It's supernatural extraterrestrial **_

_**~E.T. **_

_**Katy Perry**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I'm falling. I can feel the air rushing past me, whipping my hair up past my face. I can't breath because I'm falling to fast. I'm choking. I try to call out his name, but the wind pushes the sounds out my mouth and away from me. I can't hear them. _

Please, _I think. _Please don't let me die.

_Suddenly I feel hands on my back. Groping hands, horrible hands. I try to scream for help, but no sound came out of my mouth. _

_I feel a burning pain, near my upper back. No. No! Not my wings, anything but my wings!_

_The buring pain increases and my back feels like it's on fire. I hear a ripping noise, and I start to sob. Nothing I've ever felt has been this bad. I would take getting my back broken millions of times in place of this. _

"You no longer belong here." _I hear the voice, but I can't see who spoke, tears blur my vision. _" You are no longer wanted." _I swear the voice sounds familiar but I can't turn my head. _

_The pain is still there. It's horrible, and it's getting worse. I feel something tearing away from me. I scream._

" I no longer want you here." _I sob, the voice is in my head. It's in my brain. It's everywhere, filling up my ears with pounding noises. My fingers are numb, and my ribs ache. _

_With a final rip, my wings are gone. And I'm Fallen. I'm trying to twist around, trying to find the angel that would do this to me. I'm falling faster now, I have to look. Have to know._

_I manage to turn my head, and look up. I gasp, sob, and scream. It's _him.

It's Patch.

"No!" I sit up, gasping for breath. I'm all sweaty and my heart is beating so fast, I'm amazed I didn't have a heart attack when I was sleeping. I push the covers off me, and push the damp hair off my face. Amazingly I'm still breathing hard, So I sit on the edge of my bed and wait for my heart rate to go back to normal.

"Nora? What do you want for breakfast?" My mom calls from downstairs, she had gotten back from another business trip only a few days ago.

" Do we have any eggs left? If so, that's what I want!" I yelled down, glad my voice didn't betray me. I got off the bed and stumbled around a little bit.

" Damn head rush." I muttered to myself as reached out trying to find the door handle. My vision cleared and I walked over to the door. I pushed it open and walking into the hallway. I can smell my mom's cooking from up here. My stomach growls a little and I walk a little fast towards the bathroom. I open up the door, and then lock it. I walk over to the sink and then take a drink from the faucet.

After many gulps of water, I finally have to breath. I pull back and look at myself in the mirror. My hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail before I went to sleep, had sprung free from it's binding and was now splayed all over my face and neck. Stuck there with sweat. Lovely, I was going to have to take a shower.

" Nora! Are you coming down?" My mom called up again.

" Yeah, in a second!" I shouted back down. I turned the faucet back on my splashed my face with cold water, trying to wake myself up.

" Come on Nora, your eggs will get cold!" Shouted my mom.

" Can't you just, I don't know, put it in the microwave for me? Please?" I yelled back down. Please mom, I'm trying to clean up.

I heard the microwave open and close, so I called down a thanks.

" Nora! Someone's at the door for you!" Really Mom?

... Wait. Shoot! Not Patch, I wasn't even halfway ready.

"I'll... I'll be down in a minute!" I could hear Patch chuckle and then tell my mom he would wait outside for me.

I dried off my face, brushed my teeth, put on deodorant, and splashed on some perfume in less then five minutes. Record time for me.

I run back into my room and throw on some dark jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. I grab my comb and start tugging at my hair.

"Come on. Faster Nora, faster!" I whispered to myself, I yank through a particularly big tangle when I hear the knock on my window.

" Are you gunna let me in Angel?" I look and see Patch staring at me threw the window. I run over and open it. I'm still combing my hair.

" Patch. Why are you in my room?" I ask him, trying not to sound harsh, because I actually love it that he came in here. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around him.

" Well, I was wondering what was taking you so long, Angel. We do have people to see, places to go." He smirked a little. " Unless you don't want to go..." He trailed off and kissed me.

His cool mouth on my warm one. He tasted like mint, though the taste was slightly off considering I'd just brushed my teeth.

" Well, I'm ready to go now. And I don't want Vee angry at us." I curled myself under his arm after we finished our mini make out session.

" OK Angel. I'll meet you down there." He winked at me, and then climbed back out the window. I brush my hair for a few more seconds and then put on a little make up. And I mean a little, not like some people who where an inch of black around their eyes.

I grab a jean jacket and head down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and take the eggs out of the microwave, then grab a fork and started scarfing down the warm eggs.

In a few minutes they were all gone and I was full. And My breath smelled like eggs. Lovely.

I looked around for a few seconds for a pack of gum before I finally unearthed a half empty pack. I popped a piece into my mouth. Minty freshness.

I grab my purse that was lying on the table and open up the front door.

"Mom I'm going out with Patch and Vee! I'll be back soon!" I called out and then close the door behind me.

I see Patch waiting for me in his car. I stare at him, amazed that out of all the angels I could have ended up with, I got him. My dream guy. My perfect guy.

Patch leaned out the window. " Hey, Angel. You gonna get over here? Or just stand and stare?" I grinned at him.

" I'm coming!"

* * *

**AN: So I truthfully have no idea if this was any good. It was literally just a bunch of rambling thoughts. And there was no idea behind this. At all... **

**I might just keep it like this, or if enough people review I might continue on, and actually find a point to this story... **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**I never understood why writers on here always asked for reviews until I actually started writing fanfics. Trust me, if you like the story, it is worth it to take a few seconds out of your time to review it. **

**Special thanks to lilangel and mimi for taking the time to review. **

**

* * *

**

_**Take my hand  
I'm holding out  
Through it all  
Won't let you down**_

_****_

Come away with me  
Come away  
Come away with me  
Come away

_**~ Come Away, Nini Camps**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**___

" Come on Nora, you've been wanting to go here for weeks. Move faster. The line will get longer if you don't hurry up!" Vee practically screamed in my ear. We, meaning Patch, Vee and I, were walking towards the newest restaurant in town. Some dine and dash place used to be here, but no surprise to anyone, it closed down.

Now the rumor was this new spot was a great place to eat. But the first few weeks it was open it was way too busy. I mean, I've heard of a 10 minute wait, but an hour long wait? Really?

" Look Nora, the lines already gotten longer! Come on! Hurry up!" Vee complained. Of course she could have kept a place for us when she got here, but no. Vee decided to wait for us in the practically full parking lot. And of course when Patch and I managed to find a parking spot, she started badgering us about being late.

" Don't worry Vee, it's fine." I soothed her, and then took a half step closer to Patch as we walked. Then another half step, and another. Until he was forced to put his arm around me.

" Mmm, you smell really good." I told Patch, then I leaned in and took a quick sniff of him again.

" Wow Nora. Really?" Vee stared at me in mock disgust. " In public too. I'm impressed." I stuck my tongue out at her. She was the one who arranged this, not me.

We manage to snag a spot just in front of a good looking college-aged guy, he gave Patch and I dirty looks for awhile. And then he saw Vee. His expression changed.

" Hey, my name's Tyson, and you look really familiar. Have I seen you around school?" He gave Vee a once over, and rested his eyes on her chest. Pig.

" Umm, eye's are up here buddy." Vee said, disgusted. " And unless you go to my high school, no." The guy's eyes got bigger.

" You're in high school? Which one! I might go to yours then." No way. He had to be at least 23 years old. Even if he did get held back, and start school at a late age, there is no way he could be that old.

" You're in high school? Like, how old are you?" Vee stated. Of course she would say that.

" Oh, I know I look older but I'm actually old 18 years old. And I'm in 11th grade. I got started late in preschool. My Mom was really overbearing when I was little." He explained to us. I still didn't believe him. He was probably some pedophile in disguise.

I nudged Patch and raised my eyebrows. Patch shook his head and frowned. I tilted my head slightly, what was he doing? Did he really not notice how weird this guy was? I pop back into reality just in time to hear Vee telling him we all go to Coldwater High School.

" No way! I have definitely seen you around then." Tyson nearly screamed, getting us more then one odd look.

" Well, that's great Vee, I'm glad your making new friends, but we have to get in line. Remember? New restaurant, been waiting for it to clear up for weeks, you inviting me? Ring a bell?" I knew I was being rude, but hey, I wanted my food.

" OK, Ok it was nice meeting you Tyson." Vee called over her shoulder as we walked into the building. Thankfully as we were talking to Mr. Creeper the line had moved fast.

" Hi, table for three please." I told the waitress at the front desk. She looked right past me and up at Patch. She bit her bottom lip and shuffled side to side slightly. Then, I couldn't believe it, but she slouched down and pushed her boobs on to the desk. Um, slutty much?

" Of course." She whispered. And I mean whispered, I had to lean in to hear her. "Right this way. Follow me." She turned around and shuffled over to the nearest table. I say shuffled because she twitched her hips so much it kind of looked like she was sliding her feet on the ground when she was walking.

She walked up to a booth near the edge of the room. She placed a few menus on the table and then walked away, though not with out giving Patch a 'look.' I glared at her retreating back, before I turned back around to Patch and Vee.

" Um, was it just me or did she seem a little to... into Patch?" I glanced up at him, wanting to see some thing. Even though I didn't know exactly what I wanted to see, what he was doing wasn't it.

His eyes were looking past me and at another girl. This girl had to be 20 or so. With either a good plastic surgeon, or a really padded push up bra. And skin so orange he father must have been one.

" Umm... Patch down here!" I waved my hand in front of his face. He jolted and then looked down at me.

" Oh, right sorry." He told me, his eyes sometimes flickering between Ms. Citrus and me.

Great, so here we are on a group date, and he's staring at another girl.

Well, happy weekend to me!

**AN: Hey everyone, I finally finished the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


End file.
